When the Mice Are Away
by ShardsandAshes
Summary: When the mice are away, the cats will play. In the month before Hogwarts reopens after the Final Battle, Minerva McGonagall and her wife, Amelia Bones, have some well-deserved fun. This is a collection of ten moments of naughtiness, fluff, and general silliness in which Minerva and Amelia celebrate being alive.
1. Flourish and Blotts

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This is a collection of ten drabbles in which Amelia Bones is alive and married to Minerva McGonagall. It is AU. The drabbles span the month before Hogwarts reopens, thus August after the Final Battle. There are only staff and faculty at the school right now. Minerva is the headmistress of Hogwarts, and Amelia is the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The drabbles will be chronological but otherwise will be able to stand alone. They are being written purely to allow my favorite OTP to have some much deserved fun. They will be fluffy and a bit naughty, thus the rating. Warnings will be included if necessary. By the way, the book referenced in this drabble does not exist, either in canon or in real life. **

"Find anything interesting?"

Minerva jumped, and her hand automatically reached for her wand until she realized that it was only Amelia standing there in Flourish and Blotts beside her. Cursing the blush that spread across her face, she tried to hide the book in her hand from Amelia. But Amelia had auror instincts on her side and snatched it before Minerva could conceal it.

"No Wizards Necessary: The Magic of Witches Loving Witches," she read much louder than she should have.

Minerva drew her wand to cast a hasty silencing charm, but Amelia caught her hand and shook her head, chuckling.

"Really, Min, you've got to get over this! The entire wizarding world knows we're married."

Minerva only blushed more. "Be that as it may, I'd rather not share our love life with everyone in the vicinity," she hissed, trying to cover her discomfiture.

"Then why are you here in this very public place buying this very naughty book?" Amelia's grin took the sting out of her words.

Minerva stumbled over her answer, a rarity for the well-spoken witch. "I just thought now would be a good time for me to…to make sure that I knew enough to keep you interested!"

Amelia's blue eyes softened. "Oh Min, do you really think you don't know enough? You are always enough for me."

Minerva desperately tried to pull herself together. "Well, it never hurts to learn a little more," she said briskly.

Amelia rested a hand low on Minerva's hip, and the elder witch's breath hitched.

"So have you learned anything new so far?" Amelia whispered in her ear.

Minerva swallowed hard. She took a steadying breath. "Shall I show you?"

Amelia smirked. "Those are daring words, Minerva. I don't think you have it in you."

Minerva wasn't a brave Gryffindor for nothing. As it happened, she did recall a page from the book in question that she had been reading when Amelia caught her.

"Public displays of affection are not quite proper, but they can be enjoyable especially if the parties involved have never indulged in them before," the book had said.

That infuriating smirk on Amelia's lips sealed the deal.

Startling her wife, Minerva twisted around and took advantage of the extra height she had on Amelia to push the smaller woman back against the wall. Minerva pinned the stunned witch's wrists beneath her own even as she caught Amelia's lips in a hungry kiss. Teeth and tongues tangled together as she covered her wife's body with her own, grinding against her in a way that she rarely did even in private and had never dreamed of doing in public.

When she finally released Amelia, it was Minerva's turn to smirk at the shock on her wife's face.

"I stand corrected," Amelia said breathlessly. "But perhaps we should take this somewhere else?"

"Or perhaps not," Minerva said and kissed her again.

Unbeknownst to them, they gave the shopkeeper quite an eyeful.


	2. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This is a collection of ten drabbles in which Amelia Bones is alive and married to Minerva McGonagall. It is AU. The drabbles span the month before Hogwarts reopens, thus August after the Final Battle. There are only staff and faculty at the school right now. Minerva is the headmistress of Hogwarts, and Amelia is the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The drabbles will be chronological but otherwise will be able to stand alone. They are being written purely to allow my favorite OTP to have some much deserved fun. They will be fluffy and a bit naughty, thus the rating. There is a lemon in this chapter, but it is not graphic.**

Amelia had thought it would be a nice day to walk around Hogsmeade, and Minerva had agreed. Minerva, on a whim, had left her customary robes behind and wore only a long skirt and blouse. Amelia had followed suit, except that she wore trousers, something that had long since ceased to shock the residents of Hogsmeade. The weather wizard had promised that it would not rain that day, but weather prophecies had a tendency to be less than accurate.

"Min, look up!" Amelia shouted, just in time for both of them to be caught in a torrential summer downpour. There was no chance to avoid it, and they along with everyone else on the village streets were soaked to the skin in an instant. It was a sign of how giddy everyone still was only a few months after the Final Battle that nobody cursed the weather wizard, and instead, everyone went a little crazy, splashing each other and playing in the puddles like children.

Minerva's bewildered expression made Amelia laugh. But when Amelia kicked water at her even as the rain continued to fall, Minerva gave in, kicking water back at her and finally dragging them both into an ankle deep puddle. Amelia caught her in a passionate embrace, and Minerva surrendered eagerly, all propriety temporarily gone in the face of the happy madness that had consumed the village.

Catching her breath, Amelia smirked at her wife. "You can see right through your blouse."

Minerva laughed lowly as the giddiness of the previous moment became an entirely different feeling.

"You appear to be in the same condition." She paused and shocked Amelia by saying, "I like it."

"You do?" Amelia asked. This kind of messy situation was exactly the sort of thing that she had always thought Minerva didn't like.

Minerva grinned. "Amelia, I feel so alive right now! How could I not like it?"

The younger witch took a breath and followed a wild impulse. "Come with me!" she shouted, leaving Minerva to chase after her into a nearby alley.

And then Amelia was shoving Minerva up against the wet stone of a building. Her nimble fingers slipped beneath the waistband of Minerva's soaked skirt. Gasping, already too far gone to stop her, Minerva clumsily parted the fly of Amelia's trousers to return the favor.

It was quick and rough and utterly satisfying, and their cries were swallowed up in a kiss and muted by the still pouring rain and the laughter from the main street.

Wrenching her mouth away from Amelia, Minerva asked, "Did we really just do that…here?"

Amelia chuckled. "We absolutely did, Min." She gazed curiously at her wife. "Did you like it?"

"Merlin, yes," she admitted, burying her face against Amelia's shoulder. Her last comment was so quiet that Amelia could barely hear it over the rain. "How much more do you think we can get away with?"

Amelia smiled, cupping her wife's face in her palm. "Anything you want."


	3. A Muggle Pub

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This is a collection of ten drabbles in which Amelia Bones is alive and married to Minerva McGonagall. It is AU. The drabbles span the month before Hogwarts reopens, thus August after the Final Battle. There are only staff and faculty at the school right now. Minerva is the headmistress of Hogwarts, and Amelia is the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The drabbles will be chronological but otherwise will be able to stand alone. They are being written purely to allow my favorite OTP to have some much deserved fun. They will be fluffy and a bit naughty, thus the rating. There is a lemon in this chapter, but it is not graphic. I blame this chapter on not being able to get the image of Amelia sitting on Minerva's lap out of my head.**

After so many years, Minerva had thought that her wife had lost the ability to shock her. She waited for Amelia in the muggle pub that Filius had recommended. He had been going to take Pomona on a date there, but her sister had fallen ill. He had gotten tickets for a show being held at the pub that night, and he passed them on to Minerva and Amelia telling them that it would be a shame to let them go to waste. It wasn't normally something they would have done. Muggle pubs were not places they frequented. But Filius had convinced them, and now, Minerva sat in a booth in the shadows of the darkened room, waiting for her wife.

Amelia came up beside her, clearly trying not to blush. For a moment, Minerva simply stared, willing her heart to keep beating.

Amelia was wearing a dress. And it was not just any dress. The exact navy blue of her eyes, it molded to her modest but rarely seen curves and left a great deal of leg and cleavage bare.

Finally, Minerva said, "Amelia? What in Merlin's name are you wearing?"

Amelia did blush then. "I lost a bet with Susan. As a forfeit, she got to choose my clothes for our date." The auror looked absolutely mortified. "I'm too old for this, Min. I haven't worn a dress since the last Yule Ball I attended as a student!" Amelia glanced hesitantly at Minerva. "Is it as bad as I feared?"

Minerva found that her mouth was suddenly dry. "Bad is not the appropriate term." Before Amelia could get more embarrassed, Minerva managed, "You look good enough to…eat." She'd been about to say something else quite a bit more risqué but stopped herself in time.

Amelia had caught it though. "If not eat, then what?" she asked. It was Minerva's turn to blush.

"The show is starting. Come sit here with me." As Amelia moved beside her, Minerva shook her head. "No, I meant sit **here**." She gestured to her lap.

Amelia's navy blue eyes widened. She suddenly suspected she knew what Minerva had nearly said. But she let Minerva pull her down anyway.

Amelia was not used to being in such a vulnerable position, but with Minerva's hands around her waist, sliding up her chest, caressing every bit of exposed skin, she found she didn't care. Before Amelia could stop herself, she had shifted, letting her legs slip apart, allowing Minerva to get her talented fingers right where they needed to be. People could have been watching them, and neither woman would have cared. It was only Amelia's scream that Minerva saw fit to muffle, not with magic, but with a twist of Amelia's head and a hard kiss.

It was an excellent show. They told Filius that later, thanking him profusely for the tickets. It was clear that he didn't believe a word that they said. But it was true.

They had simply provided their own entertainment.


	4. Picnic

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This is a collection of ten drabbles in which Amelia Bones is alive and married to Minerva McGonagall. It is AU. The drabbles span the month before Hogwarts reopens, thus August after the Final Battle. There are only staff and faculty at the school right now. Minerva is the headmistress of Hogwarts, and Amelia is the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The drabbles will be chronological but otherwise will be able to stand alone. They are being written purely to allow my favorite OTP to have some much deserved fun. They will be fluffy and a bit naughty, thus the rating.**

It was a perfect day for a picnic. Tucked into a cool, shady, secluded spot on Hogwarts' grounds that few people knew about, Amelia spread out a large blanket. Not yet hungry enough to eat, Minerva lay down on the sun-dappled blanket, stretching like a cat in the sun. For one of those very rare times, she had not only discarded her robe but also her customary conservative clothing, choosing instead to wear a muggle sundress that barely brushed her knees and bared her shoulders to the sweep of her long, unbound hair. She said nothing, just watched her wife through half-open, contented eyes.

Amelia sat quietly beside her with bare feet against the blanket and tucked up under her legs. She was wearing the newest addition to her wardrobe…a pair of blue jeans that were courtesy of Susan. Amelia had been reluctant, but she hadn't been able to say no to Susan. Experiencing her wife's exceptionally pleased reaction to how they looked on her had further decided the question. She wouldn't have dreamed of wearing them around certain people, but there was nothing she would refuse to do if it made her wife happy. And admittedly, they were both comfortable and flattering to her modest figure. Minerva had actually used several other words to describe how she looked in them that had made even Amelia blush, but knowing that her wife thought them **that** attractive on her made it well worth it.

After a time of simply enjoying each other's presence, Amelia reached out to twine idle fingers through her wife's hair, marveling that though it had turned grey years ago, it was still as soft as ever. Minerva made a pleased sound that reminded Amelia of a cat's purr, and the younger witch smiled. Her wife's feline form loved to be petted, and as a human, Minerva seemed to have retained the preference. She liked nothing better than for Amelia to free her hair from its neat bun and play with it. Amelia had never been comfortable having her own hair long, but she adored it on Minerva.

It was Minerva who finally, leisurely, reached for her wife, gently tugging on her wrist until Amelia eased a leg over her, straddling her. Minerva's hands came to rest on Amelia's waist and then urged her lower. Slowly, Amelia shifted till she lay sprawled over the taller witch, bracing herself with her hands.

Emerald green eyes caught and held navy blue ones. Slowly, Minerva slipped her hands up Amelia's arms, her shoulders, her neck, until she held her head. Amelia allowed her wife to guide her down, down, down, into an embrace, into arms that never wanted to let her go, into the grasp of a soul that would seek hers even when they passed beyond the Veil, into the consummation of trust that had been the foundation and heart of their marriage from its beginning, into the security of knowing that she was loved unconditionally.

Their lips met.


	5. Dungeons

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This is a collection of ten drabbles in which Amelia Bones is alive and married to Minerva McGonagall. It is AU. The drabbles span the month before Hogwarts reopens, thus August after the Final Battle. There are only staff and faculty at the school right now. Minerva is the headmistress of Hogwarts, and Amelia is the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The drabbles will be chronological but otherwise will be able to stand alone. They are being written purely to allow my favorite OTP to have some much deserved fun. They will be fluffy and a bit naughty, thus the rating.** **This chapter comes with a warning for BDSM themes.**

Minerva led the way to the lowest floor of Hogwarts with Amelia following.

"I think that this area of the castle may have been untouched since the time of the Founders. I only found out about it when I ordered the house elves to clean every corner of the castle," Minerva said.

They came to a closed door. "Did the house elves forget a room?" Amelia asked.

Minerva shook her head. "They told me that the magic in this room refused to work with them. All they managed was a cursory cleaning."

Amelia looked doubtful. "The castle refused them? Is that even possible? I can't feel any dark magic emanating from it."

Minerva shrugged, drawing her wand. "Well, we should still approach cautiously." She glanced wryly at her wife. "After you."

Amelia opened the door.

Whatever they had been expecting to find, this was not it. At first glance, it appeared to be a dungeon such as would have been used in the past to interrogate prisoners. There were chains and shackles suspended from hooks on the walls, barred cells, and various leather whips and other instruments of torture displayed on shelves.

However, there were also silk scarves and other items that they both knew were most emphatically NOT meant to harm anyone but could be used for a much more pleasant purpose. And the magic saturating the room, the magic that had driven the house elves away, was a very different sort of magic…the sensual magic that was created by making love. Clearly, there had been more to the Founders' relationships than anyone had realized.

For a moment, Minerva and Amelia simply stared. Amelia was startled when Minerva was the first to move. She was even more shocked when her wife crossed the room to where the shackles hung and began examining them.

"They have built-in magical blocks. You wouldn't be able to use your magic while you were restrained." Minerva casually picked up a supple leather whip and caressed the smooth leather before tossing it to Amelia. "Did the aurors ever teach you to how use that on a prisoner?"

"Yes," Amelia said, not quite sure where Minerva was going with her question. "But there are rules against using them in all but the most extreme cases."

Minerva hesitated. Then, before Amelia could react, she had stalked over to her wife and kissed her deeply. She placed her wand in Amelia's hand.

Amelia watched in utter shock as her wife walked over the wall where the shackles hung. She fastened first one than the other around her wrists, rendering herself helpless.

"What if there were no rules? What would you do then?" Minerva asked quietly.

Amelia swallowed hard, finally understanding that her wife was offering her the fulfillment of one of her long-standing but unfulfilled fantasies.

"Would you like to find out?" Amelia said.

Steadily, Minerva met her wife's navy blue eyes. "Show me."


	6. Fight and Flight

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This is a collection of ten drabbles in which Amelia Bones is alive and married to Minerva McGonagall. It is AU. The drabbles span the month before Hogwarts reopens, thus August after the Final Battle. There are only staff and faculty at the school right now. Minerva is the headmistress of Hogwarts, and Amelia is the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The drabbles will be chronological but otherwise will be able to stand alone. They are being written purely to allow my favorite OTP to have some much deserved fun. They will be fluffy and a bit naughty, thus the rating. This chapter contains a great deal of innuendo and veiled references but no actual lemon. I simply had to let these two fly.**

"Amelia, come back with those!" Minerva shouted.

Amelia just giggled and ran the other direction as she tucked Minerva's hair pins into a pocket of her robe. The windows happened to be open to catch the breeze, and Minerva had stacked her collection of flying brooms beside them to air them out.

Before her wife could catch her, Amelia had grabbed Minerva's favorite broom and leapt out the window, flying into the night. She heard her wife's near-feline yowl of outrage at being bested and was not surprised when a moment later, a rush of wind beside her announced Minerva's arrival.

Minerva scowled at her as they made a leisurely loop in the air.

"That was a very naughty trick, Amelia. Those were my favorite hair pins!"

Amelia giggled again. "Oh, don't get your fur ruffled. They are right here in my pocket. But face it, Min. You really need some fresh air. We both do. We've been inside all day."

Minerva's scowl turned into a smirk. "You think we need fresh air? I don't hear you complaining about just what we've been doing inside all day."

Amelia smiled. "I never said we needed to stop doing any of that. I just thought it would be pleasant to have a change of scenery."

Minerva chuckled lowly. "Was the scenery I provided insufficient for you?"

Her wife shifted on her broom. "Not in the slightest."

"But you wanted to come outside and fly." Minerva had drifted so close to Amelia that their legs brushed.

"I wanted us to fly together," Amelia whispered. Suddenly, Minerva executed a very difficult movement with their brooms that suddenly had the two of them riding both brooms with Amelia in front of Minerva who had her arms wrapped securely around her wife's waist.

Amelia gasped. "I never knew that you knew how to do that!" Minerva's hands drifted lower, and it was all Amelia could do to keep control of both of their brooms.

"We don't need brooms to fly, Amelia. I think we've done very little but fly today without a broom in sight." She leaned down to whisper in her wife's ear. "But if you'd like for us to do it here and now as well, I'm not going to object."

"Could we really do that? Is it possible?" Amelia asked, turning her head toward her. She was only passably competent on a broom and did not share Minerva's passion for Quidditch. She had no idea what could be done on a broom. When she'd decided they should fly, she'd only been thinking about how much her wife loved it.

Minerva kissed her passionately as she tightened her slender arms around Amelia's waist. "I wasn't a star on Gryffindor's Quidditch team for nothing. I think it's time you find out just how much we can do on a broom."


	7. Grim Defeat

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This is a collection of ten drabbles in which Amelia Bones is alive and married to Minerva McGonagall. It is AU. The drabbles span the month before Hogwarts reopens, thus August after the Final Battle. There are only staff and faculty at the school right now. Minerva is the headmistress of Hogwarts, and Amelia is the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The drabbles will be chronological but otherwise will be able to stand alone. They are being written purely to allow my favorite OTP to have some much deserved fun. They will be fluffy and a bit naughty, thus the rating. By the way, canon does not give a birthday or even birth year for Amelia Bones so I have decided that her birthday is sometime in August. There's no lemon here but a great deal of sweet things…literally.**

It had clearly been an epic battle between Minerva McGonagall and the birthday cake. At least, Amelia Bones assumed that the gooey mess splattered all over the kitchen as well as her very embarrassed wife had been meant to be a birthday cake. Today was, after all, Amelia's birthday, and Minerva was the type who would decide to make Amelia a cake the muggle way despite having not cooked anything without magic in several decades.

However, in the battle between Minerva McGonagall and the birthday cake, the birthday cake had clearly dealt Minerva a grim defeat.

Amelia, by sheer force of will, managed not to laugh as she stared at her wife the way one would if they were examining a very naughty child. That was exactly what Minerva looked like, covered as she was in all of Amelia's favorite treats: cherry sauce, chocolate syrup, whipped cream and lots of icing. Minerva always shook her head when Amelia scraped the icing off cake slices and cupcakes with her fingers to eat it first, but now Minerva was literally wearing the icing in question.

"Would you care to explain, Minerva?"

Minerva's sheepish expression was priceless. "I was trying to make you a birthday cake without magic. But I got a bit frustrated with it and tried to use magic to make it cooperate." She sighed. "As you can see, the cake did not appreciate my efforts."

Amelia let the laughter come as Minerva attempted to frown but managed only to look absolutely mortified. Finally, she too surrendered to helpless chuckles.

"Well, happy birthday for what it's worth, Amelia. Your present is in my office. Let me get cleaned up and call the house elves to take care of this mess, and we will see to celebrating your birthday properly. The house elves will have to make you another birthday cake," Minerva said, reaching for her wand where it lay safely out of harm's way on a high shelf.

"No," Amelia said. She snatched her wife's wand before Minerva could grab it.

Minerva looked at her blankly. "What do you mean no?"

Amelia set both their wands aside before kneeling on the floor in front of her wife.

Minerva tried to stop her. "Amelia, you'll end up as filthy as I am!"

The younger witch eyed her mischievously. "Is that such a bad thing?"

Minerva's confusion quickly changed to understanding. And then understanding gave way to answering mischief and another very familiar, much more intimate emotion.

"I suppose not. But that still doesn't solve the problem of your birthday cake."

Amelia laughed. "Min, I am looking at my birthday cake right now, and you look absolutely delicious!"

Before Minerva could respond, Amelia had slid her arms around her wife and eased her onto her back. Minerva raised a sticky hand to caress her wife's cheek.

"So I guess we're skipping dinner tonight and going straight to dessert?" Minerva asked.

Amelia didn't bother answering as her mouth devoured her wife's cherry stained lips.


	8. Worried

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This is a collection of ten drabbles in which Amelia Bones is alive and married to Minerva McGonagall. It is AU. The drabbles span the month before Hogwarts reopens, thus August after the Final Battle. There are only staff and faculty at the school right now. Minerva is the headmistress of Hogwarts, and Amelia is the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The drabbles will be chronological but otherwise will be able to stand alone. They are being written purely to allow my favorite OTP to have some much deserved fun. They will be fluffy and a bit naughty, thus the rating. No lemon here, but it should be clear as to what happens immediately afterward!**

"Min, it is the middle of the night. What in Merlin's name are you working on?" Amelia stood in the open doorway to her wife's office wearing nothing but her dressing gown. Her feet were bare, and her short hair was tousled from sleep.

Minerva clearly hadn't bothered to do any more to her appearance than her wife had done. She too wore a dressing gown, and her hair was still knotted in tangles. She'd tucked her legs up under her in her chair, and Amelia couldn't help but smile at the girlish pose that she remembered from when she'd been pining after Minerva during their Hogwarts years.

Minerva didn't look up from her letter. "I just happened to remember that I needed to write to the School Board, and I was afraid that if I didn't do it now I would forget about it completely."

Amelia sighed and shook her head in fond exasperation. "Min, how many times have I told you that you worry too much? Surely no letter could be so important that it would necessitate you leaving our bed in the middle of the night to write it!"

Minerva finally looked up, blushing lightly. "Well, you know me, Amelia. Worrying comes with the job. The day I stop worrying will be the day that Hogwarts falls apart." Minerva moaned as Amelia's hands began to massage her tense shoulders. "That feels so good."

"Come back to bed, Min, and you can have this for your whole body. Let the letter wait," Amelia said softly.

Another moan escaped her normally composed wife. "The letter is practically done anyway. I was going to write to the Minister of Magic as well, but I suppose it could wait." Minerva's eyes slipped shut. "Did you get more of my favorite oil?"

Amelia laughed. "I bought it yesterday."

Even with her eyes shut, Minerva's blush deepened. "What about the scented candles that I love?"

Amelia sat smoothly on Minerva's lap. Her wife's eyes snapped open as Amelia kissed her gently but thoroughly.

"It's all waiting for you, Min. You allow yourself so few indulgences in your life. Do you really think that I wouldn't make sure you that you have those few things that you do grant yourself?" Amelia's smile took any sting out of the words.

"But I thought you wanted to sleep?" Minerva asked. Her tone was anything but innocent.

Amelia smirked. "We will sleep late tomorrow. Right now, I'm wide awake."

Minerva eyed her. "Do you think we could wait on the massage?"

Her wife looked puzzled. "Why?"

Suddenly, Amelia found herself in motion. With a flick of her wand, Minerva had cleared everything from the top of her desk and laid her wife down on the smooth wood. Then, she untied the sash on Amelia's dressing gown and parted it before letting her own fall to the floor.

Minerva smirked. "I have an even better idea of what we can do with our time."


	9. Challenge

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This is a collection of ten drabbles in which Amelia Bones is alive and married to Minerva McGonagall. It is AU. The drabbles span the month before Hogwarts reopens, thus August after the Final Battle. There are only staff and faculty at the school right now. Minerva is the headmistress of Hogwarts, and Amelia is the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The drabbles will be chronological but otherwise will be able to stand alone. They are being written purely to allow my favorite OTP to have some much deserved fun. They will be fluffy and a bit naughty, thus the rating. This chapter has a warning for a lemon which involves the consensual spanking of one adult by another, and here that falls somewhere between domestic discipline and role play. I have never tried writing this kind of scene before, but it fits into my head canon for the relationship between Minerva and Amelia. **

"Minerva, I noticed that you were fidgeting at the staff meeting today. Would you care to explain why?" Amelia stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring at her wife.

"Well, if Rolanda and Horace hadn't kept rehashing the same issues again and again, I wouldn't have needed to." She paused and smiled flippantly at her wife over her shoulder.

Amelia frowned. "You weren't simply fidgeting. You were doodling. And those weren't just any pictures. Those were highly risqué pictures. Filius was simply appalled by them and by your behavior. You weren't setting any sort of appropriate example for the younger, newer staff members."

"I'm amazed that Filius even had time to notice what I was drawing considering that he spent most of his time making eyes at Pomona. I was on the verge of suggesting to the two of them that they get a room!" Minerva chuckled.

Amelia was not amused. "You're changing the subject, Minerva. Don't you think that after this long I know all your tricks? For the record, I know for a fact that Pomona will take Filius to task for his behavior tonight. Your discipline falls to me." She sat down in the chair behind her desk. "Come here, Minerva."

Minerva's eyes widened. "Amelia, you can't mean that! I'm a grown woman and far too old for this!"

Amelia did not smile. "If you are going to act like a child, I will have to treat you like a child." She paused. "Do you really wish to challenge my authority? You'll only make it worse for yourself."

For a moment, Minerva debated doing just that, but she changed her mind when she saw the sternness in Amelia's navy blue eyes.

Resignedly, she made her way to Amelia's side.

"You know the procedure, Minerva. Take off your robe, lift your skirt, and bend over my lap." Amelia's face remained blank as Minerva slowly complied with her orders, but there was a familiar gleam in her eyes that made Minerva's breath hitch.

In another moment, Minerva was stretched out over Amelia's lap, and Amelia's hand was spanking her hard enough to sting. Minerva bore it stoically, not making a sound, only little gasps with the impact of each slap. Ten spanks while clothed was always the rule. When Amelia paused, Minerva knew what would happen next.

"Knickers off, Minerva."

The elder witch complied, and Amelia wasted no time in spanking Minerva ten more times, until the bare skin was Gryffindor red and Minerva knew she would have trouble sitting tomorrow.

But that was tomorrow.

For now, even as Amelia continued to spank her with her left hand, her right hand was slipping beneath Minerva, unerringly finding its way. Amelia knew exactly what she was doing and exactly the amount of pleasure and pain that would give Minerva the release she so desperately needed.

Only then did Minerva finally cry out, and only when she uttered that final scream did Amelia kiss her.


	10. Time

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This is a collection of ten drabbles in which Amelia Bones is alive and married to Minerva McGonagall. It is AU. The drabbles span the month before Hogwarts reopens, thus August after the Final Battle. There are only staff and faculty at the school right now. Minerva is the headmistress of Hogwarts, and Amelia is the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The drabbles will be chronological but otherwise will be able to stand alone. They are being written purely to allow my favorite OTP to have some much deserved fun. They will be fluffy and a bit naughty, thus the rating. This chapter has warnings for a lemon as well as consensual biting/marking that does not break the skin.**

** This is the final drabble in this collection. Stay tuned to my profile for at least one Minerva/Amelia one-shot as well as a multi-chapter. Also, if your tastes run to something slightly more graphic and/or BDSM/spanking/domestic discipline/etc. you might want to watch my AO3 page as well. You will find the link on my FFN page. I am tentatively planning to try my hand at writing something, shall we say, more intense for this pairing. No promises, but I am hoping to try. However, it will only be posted on AO3. **

From their position on the Astronomy Tower, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and her wife, Professor Amelia Bones, looked out over the silent grounds of Hogwarts. Tomorrow, the students would return, including the "eighth year" students who would be retaking their seventh year. Tomorrow, a new group of witches and wizards would arrive to begin their magical education. Tomorrow, Hogwarts would open its doors again, revived, renewed, and almost but not quite healed.

But that was tomorrow. There was a long night to come first.

Minerva tightened her arms around Amelia's waist and was pleased when her wife relaxed against her. Amelia rarely allowed herself to be vulnerable, even with the woman who loved her more than anything else or anyone else in the world. It meant everything to Minerva when Amelia allowed her to be the strong one.

Minerva freed one hand to stroke through her wife's short grey hair, tucking it behind her ear to allow her lips to follow the same path. She added her teeth to the next kiss, gently at first, and then harder, until the witch in her arms hissed from the sting.

"Shall I stop?" Minerva asked.

"No." The response was low but emphatic. "Mark me, Kitty.

Minerva made a sound perilously close to a purr. "People might notice."

Amelia smiled. "Let them."

Minerva bit down, hard enough to give her what she wanted without breaking the skin. Amelia arched against her, and the elder witch relished having Amelia so utterly under her control. She shifted, steadying her wife with one hand even as the other unfastened Amelia's robe and trousers.

In the next moment, Amelia stiffened in her arms and only Minerva's wandless silencing charm muffled her cry as she slumped against her wife. Minerva conjured a bench and sat down, enjoying her wife's slight weight against her as Amelia recovered herself.

They were quiet for a while after that, watching the stars. Finally, Amelia shifted to face Minerva. The mark on her neck was obvious, and Minerva made a sound rather like a purr as her cat animagus decided that she very much liked it.

"It's your turn, Min," Amelia said.

Minerva reached for her, preparing to rise. "Shall we go to our suite?"

Amelia smirked. "Who said anything about going inside?"

Minerva's green eyes widened. "Really, Amelia, we are not students any longer. Aren't we a little old to be doing this here like seventh years trying not to get caught?"

Amelia laughed, reaching for her wife's robe. "Then just for tonight, Min, let's be teenagers again."

Minerva might still have protested, but Amelia's lips against her own stole her will along with her breath. She gave in one more time.

With Amelia, she always did. With Amelia, she was never ashamed.


End file.
